


"I love your hugs."

by Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries



Series: Random Romantic prompts & ships [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Autistic Spencer Reid, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Good boyfriend aaron hotchner, Hugs, Insecure Spencer Reid, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Mild Angst, Nighttime, Spencer Reid Has Self-Esteem Issues, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries/pseuds/Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries
Summary: Sometimes Spencer has a feeling he can't place, he doesn't like it.He doesn't know how to save himself from it but luckily Aaron knows how to fix it every single time.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Random Romantic prompts & ships [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165181
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	"I love your hugs."

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that no two people present autism in the same way and I am basing Spencer off of what I know, me!

**Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid**

When they first started dating he used to get the feeling a lot. It was unsettling and never seemed to really make sense, it was hard to place because it happened so often. The profiler in Spencer would probably say that it’s his fear of abandonment, becoming too much for people to handle so they eventually leave him. 

“What’s wrong?” Aaron furrowed his eyebrows when Spencer slipped out of his embrace rolling off the bed. 

“I’m just going to the bathroom.” He mumbles in response unable to mask the feelings on his face completely furthering Aaron’s concern. Aaron lets him go but Spencer can feel his boyfriend’s eyes following him as he walks away. Spencer sinks to the bathroom floor burying his face in his hands unable to place the anxious feeling in his stomach, he does know that he doesn’t like it though. 

He feels like he might be sick but knows he won’t be. 

He rocks his head hitting the wall behind him rhythmically it’s soothing but probably not the best idea. It doesn’t stop him from continuing the motion, if he stops he might cry but then Aaron will get really worried and his boyfriend has enough to worry about as it is. He doesn’t need to worry about Spencer. 

_ Knock knock knock  _

“Spence? Are you alright love?” 

“I’m fine.” It sounds so weak there's no chance in hell Aaron believes it but it was worth the shot. 

“No you aren’t.” It’s not a question. The door slowly swings open, Aaron stepping into the bathroom before reclosing the door. “What’s going on Spencer?” 

“You were working.” He murmurs. “But when I came and practically laid on top of you, you had to stop and that’s my fault. I was getting in your way. Being a problem.” 

“Baby.” Aaron squats down gently grabbing Spencer’s chin and stopping him from hitting his head back on the wall. “I was almost done with it anyway, I’ll just finish it tomorrow. Besides,  **I love your hugs.”**

“But-” 

“Spencer, come back to bed.” Aaron doesn’t let him object. “You aren’t in my way and you are most definitely not a problem.” He stands lifting Spencer up with him. 

“I’m sorry.” Aaron doesn’t ask why he’s sorry, only grabs Spencer’s hand and responds, 

“You have no reason to be sorry. I love you, let’s go to bed.” The feeling fades away as they climb into bed replaced by one Spencer can name easily, love. 

Maybe he isn’t always as okay as he tries to make people believe, and maybe the feeling in his stomach will come and bother him sporadically for the rest of his life. He knows at the end of the day it will always be okay because Aaron will always be there to help him feel okay again. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the tenth story I have posted, crazy, I know. 
> 
> Comments appreciated, constructive criticism welcome, hate has no place here.
> 
> Please consider taking a couple moments to complete this survey   
> https://forms.gle/F7fKz1et8LUdUi4j7


End file.
